Him
by ladybug782
Summary: It funny how you fall in love with someone you saw in the coffee shop right? And how that one person make you feel like they only see you in their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm rewriting it again most chapter might be the same. **

* * *

Chapter One

Smoke exited out my mouth as I blow the air out, ribbing my hand trying to get warmth thought them. Snow was falling like angel from the sky covering the grounds like a blanket covering a bed, my foot print left trail behind me, but snow quickly covering it. It was only one pm and I wanted to go home with a nice hot chocolate keeping me warm but at the same time I didn't want to. It was a sweater Weather time that what my grandma use to say which was funny cause people usually wore coats or jacket during the winter time.

I made my way into the café shop wanting a hot chocolate to give me the warmth I needed and a little snack too. Not many people were there about 15 people top were in the coffee shop. I waited in line getting quite hot do to my coat and three shirts I was wearing plus my hat, gloves, and scarf. I'd pulled my hat off making my blue hair fall out on my shoulder, next was my gloves and then my scarf. Putting them into my purse and keeping my coat warp in my arms I was feeling much cooler. It was my turn now to ordered and I couldn't wait. I got hot chocolate and an a chicken sandwich, making my way to a table with a single chair my food on the table and placing my coat behind the chair. I sat down taking a sip of my hot chocolate which burned my tongue trying not to make a scene, I decided to let it cool for a bit. I unwrap the paper around my sandwich and taking a bite chewing slowly as I look around at the people around to see , friends, family's, couples, or the single which was me quietly eating and going on their iPhones, laptops, or IPads.

My blue eyes traveled thought the coffee shop my eyes catching an men with raven black hair on his laptop a coffee next to him and wearing big glasses that people been getting these days. I had to say he was a beautiful NO~! I mean sexy but I wouldn't dare say that. I took a sip of my hot chocolate trying to rid the blush upon my cheek I took another look at the corner of my eye just to see what the he was doing, when I look up he was still looking at his computer taping his finger on the table with a puzzle look on his face, boy was he gorgeous.

I felt like a stalker but I couldn't help it this guy was sexy. I took another bite out of my sandwich enjoying the taste once again, my iPhone begin to ring and I quickly put my sandwich down and grab my phone out of my purse to see Lucy was calling "Hello?" I said into the phone "Hey Juvia do you think you could come over later and help me with my wedding plans?" Lucy asks sound tiered. She was getting married to some guy name Natsu and they been together for four years and I only met him once he was nice but he also plays too much and for reason his hair was pink 'Wired Right?' "Sure! How does six sound?" I said waiting for an answer "Perfect I'll see in a couple of hour Bye~!" Lucy said in a cheerful mood "Bye" I chuckle before hanging up.

I put my phone down on the table to see the computer guy gone 'That sucks' 'Men where did he go?' I wish the guts to say hello to him.

I left the coffee shop soon after seeing the snow has stop but the air still cold. The time was two twenty-five and I still had about three or four hours left until I had to help Lucy and I didn't have a thing to do~! I should just go to her house a little earlier. I called Lucy to see if I could meet her up sooner waiting for an answer. "Hello?" Lucy said into the phone "Yea hey Lucy can I meet up around now I don't have anything to do" I said a blush on my cheek "Sure Juvia I'll see you soon" Lucy said sounding a bit more relax. "See you soon" I said before the lined went dead.

I made my way to Lucy apartment, knocking on her door waiting for an answer. Lucy open to door with her hair in a mess bun and only in her a over-size shirt 'Must be Natsu' and some sweatpants "Thank God Juvia your here" Lucy said with a small smile on her face "Yea I'm here let get started!" I said walking into the home to find wedding plan everywhere and a blushing blonde "Ready?" She chuckled "This was going to be a long day"

* * *

**So,I hope you guys enjoying sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love or Hate, LadyBug782**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY PEOPLE! and SORRY FOR ANY WRITING OR SPELLING ERRORS**! .

* * *

Chapter Two

'Beep, Beep'

It morning already? I check my phone to see it was 9am and I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't I had to meet My brother Gajeel because he doesn't even know how to wipe his kid own ass. He got his girlfriend knock up and they just had a son named Rouge who look just like him but I had to believe I think the baby was smarter 'Get it from the mother'. My brother girlfriend was a cute little blue headed bookworm who was so sweet, I couldn't believe my Brother could get a girl like that. What was her name again um... It was LEVY! That what her name was I was kind of surprise when I met her I thought Gajeel like the big boos girls Guess not.

My phone begin to ring it was 'Gajeel' for the eighteen time 'Men he going to kill me' I answer the phone ready for what he had to say. "JUVIA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gajeel yelled into the phone with a background sound of a baby crying "Sorry Gajeel I was sleeping" I said hoping that will settled thing for a bit "Fine whatever I need your help like now Levy had to back to work today and I have no idea how to watch Rouge" at least I know he still needs his little sister help. "Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes" I said putting my ugg boots on "Make it fifteen" He said before hanging up. "Jackass" I love him but I want to rip all the piercing on his face. I got ready and left for my brother house, lucky for me it only a five-minute away by foot.

I made it to Gajeel house knocking on the door waiting for an answer. Gajeel open the door with a crying Baby Rouge in his arms and his hair everywhere. "Ah what did daddy do this time Rouge?" I said taking the little boy from Gajeel arm who stop crying "Did he make the ugly faces again" I said in a baby voice I just love baby so much "It ok Auntie Juvia is here to make thing all better".

Baby Rouge giggle at his cribs while looking at the little dragon above flying around in circle while making baby sound trying to talk to the dragon 'SOOOOOO CCUUUUTTTE'. "Thank Juvia I couldn't handle him. The kids hate me" Gajeel said with a sad smile on his face 'I hate seeing him like that', "Gajeel he doesn't hate you." I said trying to cheer my older brother up "See I'll show you" I said walking over to the cribs to pick Rouge up, walking over to Gajeel and placing Rouge in his arms. "Now look make sure your supporting his head and not to hold him to tight, look he looking at you not crying" I said while Gajeel held Rouge who made a blank expression on his face while Gajeel had a smile on his "thank you Juv-OW!" Gajeel said before Rouge pulled on his hair 'I never understand why he couldn't cut it' "Rouge let go of daddy hai-ow!" Gajeel said as Rouge pulled harder, I couldn't help but giggle "You find this funny?" Gajeel said getting his hair back but Rouge had about a hand full, "I find it cute" I said making Gajeel blush on his cheek "Yea thanks Juvia for the help" Gajeel said patting my head "No problem I'll see you when ever. Bye Rouge~" I said while giving Rouge a kiss on the forehead and Gajeel a hug.

I was walking home when I thought about the computer men 'I wonder if he at the coffee shop again' I needed to see for myself.

I made my way to the coffee shop I'd walk in to see any male with raven black hair, glasses, and using a computer. Nothing. I decided to wait a little longer. I ordered a hot chocolate with some chicken soup 'I skip breakfast'. I waited for about a good twenty minutes but nothing and I had to pee. I got up to go to the bathroom I was going to leave right after if the computer men wasn't here by than. I feel like a stalker.

I left the bathroom soon after and no sign of him, 'I leaving' I was walking over to my table when I noticed someone was sitting there 'the hell?' Didn't they see my stuff there 'even thought I was leaving' . I got a little closer when I saw they were on a computer taping their finger. 'It couldn't be!?'. 'I'm in heaven' the men I'd have been looking for (Stalking) was right there!, OMG he turning, He looking at me I can't believe it he going to say something!.

"Is this your seat? I'm sorry I took your spot I hope you don't mind it pack in here" His voice was like low and cold but was gentle some how "N-no problem. I-it Ok" I was blushing like hell "Really it ok I can leave" 'Don't leave!' "N-no it alright. You can say here" I said, I'm about to faint "Really Thank you um...", "Juvia" 'I just told him my name!' "Thank you Juvia and by the way I'm Gray" He said reaching his hand out for a shake, I shook his hand which were cold, no I mean cold it must because of the Weather but it was to cold like colder than outside but it made me feel warm~.

I took a quick sip of my hot chocolate having no idea what to say I was looking down at my hands to scared to say anything 'I'm being so rude to him. Good job Juvia'. "So Juvia come here often?" He was trying to start a conversation here my chance "Um... Yes" I'm like a sitting duck "Really? Never notice you. Not to be mean" He said taking a sip of his coffee 'But I saw you~' I can't say that! "I'm not the kind of person to get people attention" That wasn't a lie ever since middle school I was never the one for kids to notice. I was use to it.

"Well you're getting my" He said with a small smirk 'man I'm going to died' "That cool" I was blushing like hell men I'm sure he could notice "Juvia are you ok your red" He was coming closer if he get any nearer I will died for sure, " I'm fine it happens" I said calming down a bit giving him a small smile " as long as your ok" he so sweet~. Gray and I been talking for hours we seem to enjoy each other 'yay~!'. "Really you have a stripping habit" I was giggling really hard "Yea for some reason, I can control it some times but most if the time I can't ". I couldn't believe this, but at the same time i did he did keep picking at his shirt.

Gray and I decide to leave the coffee shop to let other people have an chances to get to sat were walking side by side and snow was falling adding more layers and the temperature was dropping and I was freezing while Gray acted like it was nothing. Gray got a call, it seem that he had to go to a friend, to help him find suits for his friend wedding which was sad but he had to go, I'd had to suck it up. "Sorry Juvia I have to go" it really look like he had to "It fine" I was trying not to show I was lying, he only met me today and this was his BEST friend I couldn't do that, "Sorry" He said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

I just stood there my mind replay the kiss over and over again I had fell in love.

* * *

**People this is story was my i didn't steal it i came yp with it long time ago i'm just rewrieing it again becasue i felt as it the story was going to fast.**

**Also SORRY FOR ANY WRITING OR SPELLING ERRORS! .**

**Love or Hate, Ladybug783**


End file.
